militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
336th Training Group
The 336th Training Group is a United States Air Force group with the mission to provide Air Force survival training. The group is located at Fairchild Air Force Base, Washington, with one subordinate unit at Naval Air Station Pensacola, FL, and one at Eielson Air Force Base, AK. The unit's historical lineage goes back to the 336th Bombardment Group which was a World War II United States Army Air Forces training organization. It served in the United States during World War II. Overview The 336th TG operates the U.S. Air Force Survival School. The school provides instruction in Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (SERE) training primarily to aircrew members. Instruction concentrates on the principles, techniques, and skills necessary to survive in any environment and return with honor. Courses * The 22d Training Squadron conducts combat Survival Training, which all Air Force aircrew members must attend. * The 66th Training Squadron conducts the SERE Training Instructor Course. This is a five-and-one-half-month program designed to teach future survival instructors how to instruct aircrew members to survive in any environment. The non-ejection water survival course trains aircrew members of non-parachute-equipped aircraft. The resistance training orientation course covers the theories and principles needed to conduct Level C Code of Conduct resistance training laboratory instruction. The SERE training instructor, 7-level upgrade course. This 19-day course, conducted annually, provides 5-level instructors with advanced survival training in barren Arctic, barren desert, jungle, and open-ocean environments. History The unit was established in mid-1942 by III Bomber Command as a replacement training unit (RTU) for B-26 Marauder crews. Graduates from Training Command technical, gunnery and twin-engine flight schools would be trained on B-26s, then after graduation be assigned to combat units overseas. Inactivated in May 1944. Reestablished in 1966 at Fairchild AFB, Washington as the primary USAF aircrew survival school. Lineage * Established as 336th Bombardment Group (Medium) on 9 July 1942 : Activated on 15 July 1942 : Disestablished on 1 May 1944 * Reestablished, and redesignated 336th Air Refueling Wing, Heavy, on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Consolidated (1 January 1993) with the 3636th Combat Crew Training Group (Survival), which was established, and organized, on 1 March 1966 : Redesignated: 3636th Combat Crew Training Wing (Survival) on 1 April 1971 : Redesignated: 336th Crew Training Group on 28 January 1993 : Redesignated: 336th Training Group on 1 April 1994 Assignments * Third Air Force, 15 July 1942 * III Bomber Command, July 1942-1 May 1944 * Air Training Command, 1 March 1966 * Nineteenth Air Force, 1 July 1993–July 2012 (19 AF inactivated) Components * 22d Training Squadron * 36th Rescue Flight * 66th Training Squadron * 336th Training Support Squadron * 478th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 479th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 480th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 481st Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1942 – 1 May 1944 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 15 July 1942 * Fort Myers Army Airfield, Florida, 10 August 1942 * Avon Park Army Air Field, Florida, 13 December 1942 * MacDill Field, Florida, 13 October 1943 * Lake Charles Army Air Field, Louisiana, 6 November 1943 – 1 May 1944 * Fairchild AFB, Washington, 1 March 1966–present Aircraft flown * Martin B-26 Marauder * Bell UH-1 Iroquois References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * This article includes content from the Fairchild AFB website. Training 0336 Category:Military units and formations established in 1942